Itsy-bitsy spider
by Sirelo
Summary: /Sorato!AU/ Lo que menos quería Sora, era contar con la compañía de una araña en su querido apartamento, pero ahí estaba; tejiendo miedo en ella. Situaciones desesperadas, requieren medidas desesperadas, y pedirle ayuda a su vecino con el que nunca ha compartido nada más que un asentimiento de cabeza no es para nada desesperado, ¿verdad? [Para el foro Proyecto 1-8].


[Reto para el topic Sorato del Foro Proyecto 1-8]

 **Retadora:** Ayumi  
 **Reto:** "This is totally awkward considering before this the only interactions we've ever had have been casual nods to each other in the hallway, but there's a huge fucking spider in my bath tub and you seem like the friendly neighbor type please help me—AU"  
 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, I swear.

* * *

Para mis hermosas chicas del Sorato. Gracias por tantos días de alegría.

* * *

La primera vez que Sora encuentra a la araña, es en los gabinetes de cocina.

Está buscando el azúcar para poder endulzar su té cuando la ve; es grande, peluda y fea, como todas las demás, y si su mente no le falla, la araña le está devolviendo la mirada de pánico. Grita, por supuesto. Cierra la puerta del gabinete con un sonoro golpe, y sale corriendo hacia su habitación mientras suelta cuanta maldición se le cruza por la cabeza.

Está segura que su grito lo escuchó hasta el portero pero no le importa; hay una araña en su apartamento y ella está asustada.

 **…**

La segunda vez es mientras ella practica yoga, o al menos intenta hacerlo.

Lo hace todos los martes y jueves para quitarse el estrés, y para mantenerse saludable; ha leído tanto los beneficios del yoga, que bien podían empezar a pagarle por tanta publicidad que ha estado dando en su trabajo. Todavía no es una experta, pero al menos ya puede hacer más que _el saludo al sol_. Coloca la manta roja, hace un par de estiramientos, y decide que antes de empezar necesita agua.

Grave error.

La araña está en el pichel que pensaba llenar. Vuelve a gritar más alto si es posible, bota el pichel y lo quiebra como era de esperarse. Se lo había regalado su madre. Pero no tiene tiempo de ponerse sentimental, porque antes de que la araña decida atacarla, o peor, subirse por su cuerpo, sale corriendo hacia su habitación, para variar.

Cierra la puerta y echa el cerrojo, por si a la araña se le ha ocurrido perseguirla. Se pasea de un lado a otro presa un poco del miedo, y otro poco de la idiotez que es pensar que un insecto le está ganando la partida.

Pero no puede hacer nada, porque la araña sigue en su apartamento y ella sigue asustada.

 **…**

La tercera vez, puede que ella se lo haya buscado.

Pero tiene una cena que preparar, y miedos que afrontar. Sus padres llegarán de visita. Como punto positivo, hoy vio a su vecino; estaba igual de rubio, igual de alto y puede que más guapo desde la última vez que lo vio —que fue ayer—. Él le dedicó una sonrisa amable y ella le devolvió el gesto como pudo, el asentimiento acostumbrado de cabeza y luego ambos siguieron su camino.

Llevan meses de esa manera, quizá en un año ya lleguen a decirse hola.

La cena consistirá en simple espagueti. Sora se defiende muy bien en la cocina, pero revisando su refrigerador no tiene más que tomates, cebolla y una zanahoria en precarias condiciones.

Suspira.

Casi puede escuchar a su madre regañándola porque no ha hecho la despensa, pero tiene una buena coartada; la araña, que gracias a Dios no se ha aparecido.

Aunque quizá haya hablado demasiado rápido.

Porque ahí está, sobre la caja de su té preferido, abarcándola toda con sus ocho patas. Está igual o más grande, Sora no está segura, pero tampoco importa, no cuando se ve igual de temible. Esta vez se encarga de no somatar la puerta de su gabinete, de no gritar, y de no salir corriendo hacia su habitación; más bien camina con lentitud hacia su sala de estar, busca su teléfono y marca el número de sus padres, ellos entenderán cuando les diga que es mejor si comen fuera.

No es que sea una cobarde pero _mamá, hay una araña en mi apartamento y estoy asustada_.

 **…**

Situaciones desesperadas, requieren medidas desesperadas.

O algo así le dice a Koushiro.

—Te digo que soy técnico, no asesino de arañas.

—Pero también eres hombre, y yo tengo miedo —alega ella—, así que continua con tu labor, por favor.

Koushiro suspira porque esto no fue lo que Sora le dijo esa tarde mientras almorzaban, ella sólo pidió ayuda porque su computador tenía problemas, y aunque eso quizá haya sido cierto —actualmente, su pequeño portátil está siendo escaneado con un potente antivirus—, ese no era todo el asunto.

—Yo no veo nada —dice él luego de un rato.

Sora bufa.

—Es que no estás buscando bien, mira… —se acerca un poco más a él, pero sin adentrarse mucho en la cocina, no pueden culpar su decisión de observar desde la puerta, ¡ella tiene miedo, joder!—es el gabinete izquierdo, en donde está el té. ¡Tú sabes dónde está el té!

—Sí, yo sé, pero aquí no hay nada —Koushiro se pone de puntitas en el banquito donde está parado y mueve la linterna para que la luz pegue en todo el reducido espacio—, ven y mira con tus propios ojos.

—No puedo hacer eso y lo sabes —responde ella—. Además, si no viste nada ahí desde un principio, no sé por qué no estás revisando los demás gabinetes.

Koushiro se baja del banquito y le lanza una mirada feroz; él no debería estar haciendo esas cosas, es más, él debería estar ya en su casa, relajándose por el día estresante que tuvo. Así mismo, no tiene ni una jodida idea de qué hará con la araña si la llega a encontrar, ¿matarla? Sería lo lógico pero, ¿qué tal si es más grande y más fea de como ella la describió? Él saldrá corriendo, sin lugar a dudas.

Se agacha para revisar uno de los gabinetes más grandes, los que están abajo, quizá ahí se encuentre el nido. Un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo.

—No sé ni por qué te hago caso —refunfuña mientras enciende la linterna—, además… estás desperdiciando una oportunidad de oro.

—Me haces caso porque soy tu mejor amiga —Sora replica rápidamente, pero luego se silencia pensando en las palabras de Koushiro. Se cruza de brazos—; ¿qué oportunidad de oro estoy perdiendo?

—Bueno, pues bien podías haberle pedido ayuda a tu _guapísimo_ vecino —esto último lo dice con burla mientras ríe un poco.

Sora se sonroja.

—¡Estás igual que Mimi! —chilla— Ni siquiera he cruzado una palabra con él y planeas que vaya a pedirle un favor de esta índole. Me tiraría la puerta en la cara —y seguramente se lo tendría bien merecido, ella no es tan aprovechada.

Sale de la cocina y Koushiro la sigue, claramente rindiéndose en la labor. Ambos se dejan caer en el sofá.

—Sabes que te estaba molestando, ¿no? —ella asiente —Y también porque ya no quería seguir buscando, ¡Sora, yo no mato arañas!

Ella se cubre el rostro con ambas manos, un poco avergonzada por el favor que le pidió a su amigo, un poco cansada por todo el asunto. Realmente está desesperada.

—Lo siento —le dice luego de un pequeño silencio—, ¿cómo voy a recompensarte?

Él sonríe.

—Llevándome a mi casa, sabes que mi auto está en reparación.

Se levanta del sillón y coge las llaves del auto. Las probabilidades de que la araña siga en su apartamento son infinitas, ¿las probabilidades de que su miedo haya desaparecido?

Ninguna.

 **…**

Sora pasa exactamente dos semanas sin ver a la araña.

Su primer pensamiento es que se cansó de habitar su cocina, entonces tuvo miedo de encontrársela en otras partes de su apartamento, pero no lo hizo. Así que, puede que haya ganado esta pequeña batalla a base de gritos y terror, mucho terror. Quizá la araña se cansó de asustarla y decidió ir a asustar a otros, quizá se pasó con su vecino, y ella podría ser una amable persona y avisarle, ¿verdad? Niega con la cabeza, su primera conversación no tiene que sonar a excusa barata.

Desacelera justo antes de llegar al edificio, se agacha un poco para descansar y pone sus manos en ambas rodillas; respira con toda la boca. Fue una genial idea salir a correr esa mañana. Recompone su postura y camina hacia el edificio donde vive. No es tan grande, cuenta con pocos apartamentos y ni un sólo elevador; saluda al portero de buena gana, se le cruza por la cabeza la idea de haber acudido en su ayuda, se supone que están ahí para servir, pero la desecha rápidamente, porque es demasiado anciano como para pensar en darle tremendas molestias.

Recibe el correo que le está entregando, y se va escaleras arriba hacia su apartamento.

Lo primero que piensa al entrar es en tomar un baño, pero antes se dirige a la cocina a por un vaso de agua. El miedo que tiene al abrir cada gabinete es muy menor en comparación al de los primeros días, pero de igual forma respira en alivio al no encontrarse con ninguna sorpresa. Toma agua rápidamente y luego va hacia su habitación a preparar sus cosas para el baño, tararea una canción mientras lo hace.

Está tan feliz, que por eso no nota nada al entrar a llenar la bañera, es hasta que regresa con el shampoo que la ve: grande, peluda y fea, como la primera vez… sólo que esta vez está en el tubo de la bañera.

Grita y sale corriendo hacia su habitación, no hay novedad ahí, la única novedad es que ella no está dispuesta a vetar la bañera para todo el día, ¡está sudada y apestosa! Así que tiene que actuar, pero, ¿cómo?

No puede acudir a Koushiro, no después de que ya estuvo dispuesto a ayudarla y no encontró nada porque a la muy cabrona le dio por ser tímida con él, no puede acudir al portero porque ya quedamos que es muy anciano y es capaz de fatigarse mucho al subir las escaleras —y pueda que también le tenga miedo a las arañas—, quedaría Mimi… pero Mimi sólo le ayudaría a gritar más.

Sólo le queda una opción, pero es tan absurda como las otras tres, o puede que no. Está bien, no es para nada absurda pero, mierda… ¡ella no quería que su primera conversación fuera así! Igual es lo único que se le ocurre por el momento; se levanta del suelo donde estaba sentada y se sacude el short sin ningún sentido, no es como si su alfombra estuviera sucia.

¿Qué le dirá? _Siento molestarle vecino, pero hay una araña en mi bañera, y puede que esté un poco asustada_.

No suena tan mal.

 **…**

Tres toques y no hay respuesta, bien, al menos lo intentó.

No se ha movido ni diez centímetros cuando escucha pasos y luego el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Aún está de espaldas cuando oye su voz.

—¿Tú eras la que tocaba?

Sora se da la vuelta para encararlo y sonríe nerviosamente, su voz es mejor de lo que imaginó. Claro que cuando lo ve, el aire se va de sus pulmones. Exagera, pero se ve tan guapo con su altura, su cabello y sus ojos llenos de sorpresa, seguramente preguntándose por qué no habla o por qué lo está viendo como tarada, aunque pueda que esté demasiado acostumbrado a eso.

Como sea, ella tiene que decir algo, re acomodar sus prioridades, las cuales son: pedir ayuda y luego suspirar como idiota. Y ahora mismo, está haciendo lo segundo.

Mete un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, se muerde el labio inferior, ríe algo nerviosa y decide decir lo primero que se le cruza por la cabeza.

—Tengo una araña.

Aunque eso sea lo más absurdo que se le ha ocurrido decir en toda su vida.

Él abre los ojos en sorpresa, se rasca la cabeza en confusión y luego la ve de forma interrogante.

—¿Cómo mascota? —pregunta.

Sora quiere reírse pero no lo hace, se supone que llegó a pedir ayuda y está muerta de miedo.

—No —responde negando con la cabeza —, creo que lo estoy confundiendo —se aclara la garganta—. Hay una araña en mi bañera, y puede que esté un poco asustada.

—¿Le tienes miedo a las arañas?

—Pánico es la palabra correcta que decir en estos casos —ella se mueve de un lado a otro, preguntándose cómo decirle lo demás, pero él se le adelanta.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a matarla?

Porque aparentemente puede leer mentes.

—Eso sería de mucha ayuda —dice ella asintiendo quizá demasiado entusiasmada.

—De acuerdo, bien —él le regala una sonrisa —; sólo iré a ponerme una camisa.

Por supuesto ese era el detalle que no asimilaba, el porqué de su nerviosismo absurdo y su falta de capacidad para pensar con claridad: le estaba enseñando su hermoso abdomen. Más que comprensible su actitud.

Sora deja de divagar y entonces se da cuenta que él sigue hablando, pero se detiene abruptamente.

—¿Vas a pasar o…?

Oh, la estaba invitando a entrar. Mierda.

—Creo que mejor lo espero en mi apartamento —dice y lo señala con el dedo pulgar —, tengo que ir a… —¿a qué tiene que ir?— preparar las cosas.

—¿Tienes insecticida?

—No —dice dubitativa—, ¿es importante?

—Bueno, sí, pero no te preocupes, llevaré mi arma —ella lo ve con sorpresa—. Sólo bromeo. Adelántate, yo te alcanzo luego.

Él se adentra en su apartamento y ella corre hacia el suyo, no porque tenga que ordenar algo, si no porque necesita estar en un lugar seguro para gritar un poco; esa fue la conversación más absurda que ha tenido en toda su vida, pero al menos aceptó ayudarla. No pasan ni cinco minutos, cuando oye el sonido de la puerta.

Se apresura a abrir y lo deja pasar, no lleva el arma, pero sí un bate de beisbol. Hace la pregunta obvia.

—¿Juega beisbol?

—Para nada —responde él—, pero me pareció que se vería bien en mi habitación —sonríe y ella le devuelve la sonrisa.

—Sí, todos llegamos a comprar cosas innecesarias —responde a modo de broma.

Él levanta una ceja.

—Nunca dije que fuera innecesario.

—Oh… —Sora se sonroja y se reprende mentalmente, ¡por supuesto que iba hablar de más! Está a punto de pedirle disculpas, pero él empieza a reírse.

—¡Sólo te estoy tomando el pelo! —dice entre risas— Es tan fácil avergonzarte.

Ante esto Sora hace un puchero, no puede creer que de verdad estén teniendo esa clase de conversación.

—Me alegra servirle de diversión señor… —se calla abruptamente, acaba de darse cuenta que no sabe su nombre. Fue a pedirle un favor y ni siquiera sabe su nombre, ¿dónde están sus modales?

—Ishida —responde él gentilmente—, mi nombre es Yamato Ishida.

Ella suspira.

—Yo soy Sora Takenouchi —se dan la mano—, ¡y este es mi apartamento! —ambos ríen; quizá por la situación, quizá para quitarse los nervios.

Hay una calidez emergiendo de quién sabe dónde, pero se siente… bien. Sora lo ve por un momento a los ojos, pero voltea rápido la mirada, se siente como adolescente con su primer _crush_ de secundaria; respira profundamente, encontrando que su alfombra es interesante de ver si quiere matar el tiempo. Puede sentir su cuerpo cerca del suyo, quemándola con su presencia y si no hace algo rápido, empezará a flotar.

Gracias a los dioses, él sí tiene los pies en la tierra.

—¿Dónde está la araña? —pregunta extrañamente más animado.

—En la bañera —contesta ella ahora enfocada en otro punto fijo, su televisor.

—Bien —dice él y espera que ella lo guíe, pero no se mueve—. ¿Me llevarás a la bañera o me dirás dónde está o…? —deja la pregunta en el aire.

—La bañera está al fondo a mano izquierda —señala el pasillo—; es fácil llegar, la puerta tiene un lindo adorno en forma de cristal —le dice mientras forma la figura con los dedos.

Yamato la ve por un momento confundido, Sora lo ve también.

—¿No me acompañaras?

—Oh Dios, no —ella niega energéticamente—. Si voy ahí, sólo estorbaré y gritaré mucho, no quiero darle ese placer.

—¡Pero yo no quiero ir solo ahí, puede atacarme! —él pone cara de horror y ella ríe ante la ridiculez de la excusa, ¡por supuesto que la araña no lo atacará a él!

A ella sí, porque tiene miedo.

—Señor Ishida…

—No me llames señor —la interrumpe él, ella le da una mirada significativa.

—¡Es sólo un juego! —lo reprende, él pone los ojos en blanco— Señor Ishida, usted prometió ayudarme, porque vio mi cara de pánico y estoy bastante segura que ha escuchado mis gritos en situaciones anteriores —Yamato asiente—así que, ¿para qué hacerme pasar por más situaciones de estrés? Yo he sufrido mucho, ¿sabe?

—Puedo imaginarlo —es lo único que se le ocurre decir a él y empieza a caminar hacia la bañera.

—¡Confío en usted! —dice Sora, y lo último que ve de él antes de desaparecer por el pasillo es un gesto con la mano que claramente significa " _como sea_ ".

Sora aplaude despacio y se sienta en el sofá, está esperanzada… por fin ese pequeño animal —que le ha causado muchos problemas— desaparecerá de su casa y todo gracias a su vecino, ¿quién diría que todo terminaría así? Y él es tan amable, atento y… guapo; de verdad deberían prohibirle a algunos hombres ser tan perfectos. De pronto se siente de mal humor, no es fácil ignorar a alguien así, no es fácil dejar de comportarte como estúpida con alguien así.

Si te gustan los hombres, claro.

Se recuesta un poco y cierra los ojos, ella no debería ser tan heterosexual. Está relajándose, cuando escucha un grito proveniente de la bañera, se levanta de un salto y no duda en ir a ver qué pasa, aunque eso signifique que la araña haya mutado a algo más grande y temible, que en ese preciso momento está batallando arduamente con su vecino.

Abre la puerta abruptamente preparándose para lo peor, pero sólo encuentra a Ishida tirado en la bañera, mojándose porque la regadera está encendida. No quiere reírse, pero la carcajada escapa de su garganta.

Una muy sonora carcajada, hay que decir.

Él la ve enfadado, y ella sólo ríe más.

—Lo siento —dice tratando de calmarse—, pero tiene que admitir que es una situación muy cómica.

—Hilarante —Sora vuelve a reír y él bufa.

—Podrías ayudarme, ya sabes, sin presión —ella se acerca entre risas para echarle una mano, pero entonces él la jala y cae en la bañera. Vuelve a reír más fuerte.

Él no tarda en contagiarse. Sora no sabe cuánto tiempo pasan así, riéndose por todo; la situación, el agua, la araña, pero cuando se detienen, le duele demasiado el estómago.

—¿Sabe? —dice ella entre suspiros cortos por la risa— Necesitaba un baño, ¡gracias por la ayuda!

—De nada —contesta él—, ¿para qué están los vecinos? —sonríe y ella le devuelve la sonrisa, así como está mojado, se ve más encantador; suspira, necesita salir de la bañera antes de que haga algo tonto, como lanzársele.

Se levanta como puede y luego lo ayuda a él, ambos salen escurriendo.

—Espéreme aquí —dice ella—, iré por una toalla.

Corre a su habitación y se cambia rápido de ropa, necesita tomar un baño más decente, pero por el momento es suficiente. Coge una toalla y sale corriendo hacia donde está él, le da la toalla y luego mira alrededor; su bañera es un desastre.

—Puedo ayudarte a ordenar, si quieres —ofrece él amablemente.

—No se preocupe, ya lo hago yo más tarde —Sora voltea a verlo. Está empapado, su camisa marca perfectamente sus abdominales, se reprende mentalmente porque ella no debió haber observado así su cuerpo _, tonta Sora_. Vuelve a ver el desorden en su bañera —. ¿Se le apetece un poco de té?

—Eso estaría genial —responde él y ambos caminan hacia la sala de estar.

Sora le dice que se siente en el sillón y encienda el televisor si quiere, mientras ella prepara el té. Yamato obedece al sentarse, pero no al encender el televisor, más bien se da un poco de gusto observando el lugar; ella tiene varias fotos en las repisas y también un par de adornos, hay uno en particular de una como ave rosada que le llama la atención, es adorable.

Ella llega rápidamente con los tés.

—Ni siquiera le pregunté de qué sabor le gustaba —le dice—, así que le traje uno negro.

Él agradece y toma un trago. Sonríe.

—Está genial, gracias.

—A todo esto —ella coloca su taza en la mesita de café—, ¿dónde está la araña? —con toda la conmoción se le había olvidado ese pequeño detalle, fue al ver su caja de té que recordó que había llevado a su vecino a matar una araña, no a conocerse.

Eso vino con el paquete.

—Maté a la araña si eso es lo que quieres saber —Sora respira en alivio—, la metí en una cajita que tenías ahí. Puedo traerla si quieres.

—No quiero —responde rápidamente—, pero… ¿cómo es qué terminó tirado en la bañera empapándose con el agua de la regadera?

—Esa es una historia graciosa —dice—. Resulta que después de meter la araña en la caja que estaba en la repisa, resbalé, con tal de no caerme quise apoyarme en el tubo y pues, error; en lugar de apoyarme en él, me apoyé en la llave y ésta se abrió empapándome rápidamente. Para cuando quise hacer otro movimiento, volví a resbalar y ahí fue cuando grité.

Sora ríe un poco.

—Es usted todo un caso, señor Ishida —ella toma su té—, lamento escuchar que sufrió por mi culpa, pero no sabe lo mucho que me ayudó. En verdad estoy agradecida.

—Sobre eso… —él se acomoda en el sillón a modo de encararla, ella lo ve interrogante— creo que cobraré por mis servicios.

—Me parece bien, ¿cuánto quiere? —responde Sora en acuerdo.

—¡No hablo de dinero! —se apresura a decir él— Es más como, quizá algo como… una salida… platónica.

—¿Salida platónica? —pregunta ella confundida— Nunca he oído de algo como eso.

—Sí, salida platónica, es algo muy de moda —él toma un trago de té—. Podemos salir a cenar, y luego tal vez ver una película, y luego quizá quedar para otra ocasión. Todo esto platónicamente.

Sora termina de escuchar todo atentamente y luego cae en la realización, ¿acaso él…? Lo ve; sus dedos se mueven un poco nerviosos sobre la taza de té, y si la emoción no la está haciendo alucinar, puede jurar que es un sonrojo lo que ve en sus mejillas.

Ella no tarda en sonrojarse.

—Claro —responde después de un momento—, podemos salir… platónicamente.

—Me parece bien —él asiente—, ¿puedo pasar mañana a ver cuándo podemos hacerlo? Es que ahora tengo que salir con mi hermano, y esas cosas toman su tiempo.

—No se preocupe, pase cuando quiera.

—Genial —Yamato da un largo suspiro y coloca su taza en la mesita, está a punto de levantarse cuando vuelve a verla; cierra y abre la boca un par de ocasiones, y luego habla —: ¿puedo pedirte otro favor?

—El que sea —responde alegremente.

—No me trates de _usted_ , ¡haces que me sienta más grande que tú! Y no creo que te pase tanto en edad, ¿o sí? —pregunta asustado.

—¡No! —exclama ella y él la ve sorprendido— No —vuelve a decir más calmadamente—, es la costumbre.

—Entiendo, pero ahora somos más que vecinos-conocidos —dice él—, somos vecinos-amigos; hemos superado un nivel.

Sora ríe por lo tonto que se escucha eso, él se levanta para marcharse, ella lo acompaña a la puerta y se despiden con la promesa de verse al siguiente día. Es al cerrar la puerta que da un largo y profundo suspiro; todo salió mejor de lo que esperaba, no sólo consiguió que la araña desapareciera —para siempre— de su vida, si no que consiguió una cita " _platónica_ " con su adorable vecino, ¡necesita gritarlo con Mimi! Pero antes, tiene que deshacerse del cuerpo sin vida de la araña.

No es hasta que se dirige a la bañera que cae en cuenta… ¡él metió el cuerpo inerte de la araña en su caja de tampones! Es la única caja que se encontraba ahí, quiere morir de vergüenza, al menos no se dio cuenta de eso cuando él todavía estaba en su apartamento, porque entonces sí que no hubiera podido verlo a la cara por el resto de su estadía, y eso hubiera sido un desperdicio de tiempo, con lo lindo que es.

Sora suspira mientras coge la cajita de color rosa, debería de decir unas palabras de agradecimiento, ya que gracias a la araña, ella pudo hablar con su vecino, y eso es algo demasiado positivo se mire por donde se mire.

La vuelve a colocar donde estaba y se dirige a su habitación. El baño, la araña, todo puede esperar; ahora necesita contarle cada detalle a Mimi o explotará de emoción.

Ya no hay una araña en su apartamento y ya no está asustada.

 **Fin.**

* * *

¡Hola, por fin he cumplido con un reto en mi vida y estoy emocionada!

Decir que me costó es decir poco pero aquí está, actualmente estoy muy orgullosa de el, my precious baby! **Ayumi** dear soulmate, espero que cumpla tus expectativas; chicas del topic, espero cumpla las suyas también. Y a todos los que leen, ¡mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo! Si me dejan un review diciéndome lo qué les pareció la historia, yo más que encantada.

Agradecimientos al **Foro Proyecto 1-8** por permitirnos la actividad y a mi más que amada beta, **Shiroi Kimiko** , ¡no soy nada sin ti!

Gracias por leer.


End file.
